


Blue (The words you didn't say?)

by Crystallized_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I just have the beginning and the ending so..., M/M, Mermaid!Kuroko, OOC, Semi-AU??? still basketball related, just some twinge of boredom or likes, possible alternative ending, saved heir!Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Heart/pseuds/Crystallized_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Akashi was on the verge of dying and miraculously saved by a mysterious stranger left a burning scar in his heart. Whatever he does he can't forget about it. But all the attempts to find the only person who could most likely heal him are futile. Until he comes back to the place where he lost everything just to find someone on the shore. Is it really the person he was looking for all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue (The words you didn't say?)

Akashi Seijuurou stared at the water with a dull expression. He somehow managed to escape the boring gala his parents were obligated to attend and now contemplated about how unfair his life was. Actually he'd rather be at school right now and prepairing for the upcoming championship game together with his teammates from Teikou Middle School. And here he was, looking at the pitch black waters of the sea instead, miles away from the ground he liked most. 

„Looking for merpeople, young friend?“, suddenly a hoarse voise of an elderly man calling out to him. Akashi frowned and turned his head to look the speaker in the eye. The host of the party – a seventy year old CEO of his parents' partner corporation – walked towards him. The redhead tried his best not to glare at the elderly man with his beautiful mismatched eyes. „You surprised me, Ogiwara-dono“, he murmured, but his voice was carried across the ship. „I'm sorry about this, Akashi-kun“, the other party replied though he didn't sound sorry at all. „So why are you staring at the water with this intense glare of yours? Want the merpeople to notice you?“ Is he for real?, Seijuurou thought and had hard time to restrain himself shaking his head. „No... I just thought that I'd rather play basketball with my friends than being here“, the thirteen yeard teen answered. Of course he could think of something better, but for some unknown reason his mind refused to cooperate. The older man sneered at the honest answer of the redhaired youth. After regaining his composure he whacked Akashis tiny shoulder few times – which caused nearly unbelievable pain to the latter even though he didn't even bat an eyelid – and said: „Just as that stupid nephew of mine“ Ogiwara sighed and let his gaze wander off onto the sea. His eyes were longingly glued at the mirrorlike surface of water. „They do exist, you know“, he whispered more to himself than to the youth beside him. Seijuurou frowned again. Was this man going senile? Maybe it was a consequence of him never marrying and having nobody to succed him. Merpeople, for God's sake. The elderly man sighed again and turned around to get back to his guests. „I'll be going then... My guests are waiting... Be sure to get inside soon, since the nights are pretty cold out here“, Ogiwara stated matter of factly and shambled back to the dribble leading inside the ship. 

Akashi nodded and looked back again. There he saw them. Two small orbs gazing at him from the black waters. He wondered how long they had been there, mixed into the sea of stars twinkling and sparkling like diamonds on the water surface. Seijuurou stared back. His heterochromatic eyes locked on the blue ones – were they eyes – then suddenly the redhaired youth reached his hand out to the water. Of course he knew, that he'd never manage to touch the water from here. But still Akashi reached out. Probably to show the other side – if there was one – that he noticed. The reaction came immediately. A silent splash. Barely audible. But still there. The smooth water surface curled and threw the spakling diamonds into a mess for a split of a second. Then everything was quiet again. The stars got back to their places. But not all of them. The tiny blue orbs disappeared. The orbs which were definitely watching him from below. The orbs which looked up to him. Eyes of something other than fish or whale. A sudden chill ran down his spine. Could it be? 

„Impossible...“, he murmured, as if the word coming out from his lips would change what he just saw. Damn the old man an his stupid stories, he thought furiously. Getting me all agitated for nothing... Like I'd believe that there are merpeople. Maybe it was some kind of a trick the old man used. Some LED or likes. Then for a mere second he sighted another trace of blue in the water. Something like a strand of hair. Akashi blinked twice and the thing disappeared. Damn it... he thought and turned away from the water like the old man did before. That geezer probably told him the story to get him back to the party. Seijuurou wondered if it really was nessesary to go this far. The elder could just tell him to get back on the ship. Damn this old man... Akashis heart raced as he slowly descended the dribble down to the ships interior.

 

All I did was watch... the young merman told himself over an over. I didn't do anything wrong... I just was a bit curious... He wondered if his dad was going to believe him. The youngsters were strictly forbidden to get this close to the water surface after all. He knew very well that he'd receive a punishment for his wrongdoing. How did the human youth with this glaring gaze manage to notice him in the first place? It was a wide known fact that merpeople hardly had any presence. That's why the species still remained unknown among humans. Maybe I made some kind of mistake? he wondered. He was young and inexperienced after all. But how the hell should he gather any, if he wasn't allowed to go to the surface? That's the only place for it, isn't it? Well... Maybe he did get too close. But these eyes captivated him. Corrupted him. The one red as blazing fire, the other one golden as the shining sun. A slight blush came out of nowhere and invaded his face. He remembered the hand reaching out to him. Just how gladly he'd accept this hand, if it'd reached out again.

But he knew in the depth of his heart that it was impossible. He was something that shouldn't exist in the first place. Nevertheless there was this yearning that he knew would never cease. Slowly the realization crossed his mind. He has done a mistake. Maybe the greatest mistake of his life. He suddenly understood, why the merpeople shunned the surface, but it was too late. If he'd done it any other day, he'd maybe never unterstand this. He'd live his ignorant life down here and would be happy. Damn my curiosity... he thought in bitterness. But now I get it, it surely hardly matters... The young man turned around again and swam back to the surface. But this time he wouldn't bother to stay underwater. Even if he was seen by the youth on the board of what humans called ships. Just a little bit more...Then he pierced the surface with his head and looked around. The black giant – the moster called ship – just stood there like it's been before. But there was nobody on the deck anymore. That meant he was alone now. The tiny bluenette merman lifted the gaze of his sparkling blue eyes towards the skies. The big round moon was now shining and left silvery glitter on his pale skin. Awed by the prowess of the night skyes he completely forgot, that he was now vulnerable. As suddenly a voice called out to him. He shifted his eyes and realized that the youth with the mismatched eyes was the one shouting. When did he get back here? He wondered. I didn't see him coming... Without thinking much he dived back into the protecting watermass. 

That's when he heard it. A loud sound. A sound which caused the ocean to burn and turned the night to the day. Loud screams could be heard and a loud splash. Somewhere near the ship. He saw a small figure sinking into the depth of the ocean. He knew that this person wouldn't survive this. This person would die choking. That's how people always died in here. Once again he saw the persons face... The boy with mismatched eyes. The merman didn't know the boys name. Nor did he know why he did what he did. But in split of a second the bluenette decided to save that person whatever the punishment for this particular wrongdoing would be. He just knew he never would forgive himself, if he let this person die here. This persons hair, he realized, was as red as one of his eyes. As red as the blazing fire raging on the surface. Actually he didn't want to get into the hell over there. But otherwise this boy would have died. Gently he pulled the heavy body of the redhaired into his arms and once again pierced the surface of the ocean with his head. There was nothing beautiful anymore this time. Nothing to be awed about. It stank. It was hot. It was noisy. All he wanted was to get back into the deep where he couldn't hear anything of this. Still he swam in opposite directions. Towards the shore. The boy was heavy. As was the air around him. But the further he was getting away from the black monster eaten by fire in this moment, the cooler it was getting. Soon the merman and the boy arrived at their destination. The boy was unconcious and wasn't breathing anymore. Was it in vain? The bluenette thought desperately. Just what should I do? Then he remembered something. There was a way. Slowly he pulled up the other boys wet and pale face. With his fingertip he gently parted the boys blue lips and descended his own face towards the others. Hopefully I'm not late he prayed as his lips touched the boys. And then he began to breathe air inside the boys mouth.

 

Akashi immediately regretted coming back to the lounge. The room was full of noise. The sound of music was overrated by the loud babble of the drunk. Seijuurou even dared to wonder how those few people on the dancefloor could actually dance. The atmoshpere in the room was cheerful but the redhaired youth just couldn't fit in. Glad that his return went unnoticed by the guests he seated himself at the bullseye. As he saw the dark water again, his thoughts trailed of to what happened on the deck. Was it actually some rare kind of fish he saw? He couldn't even imagine something like merpeople actually existed. It was nothing but a western fairy tale, wasn't it? Damn right... There was nothing like... 

Akashis eyes widened suddenly as the surface of the water got frizzled again and a tiny otherworldly beautiful figure burst out of the water. It's long hair shone blue and silver in the soft light of the moon. The marble like pale skin received an otherworldly glow. As the person – it was actually a childlike person – turned his head as if to assure he was alone, Seijuurou could catch a glimpse on his pure, sparkling blue eyes. How did that child get there? The boy thought in panic considering calling the adults to get it out of the water. Was it on the guest list? He couldn't recall seeing anyone looking like that on board of this thip. Could it be...? Before the redhair could think of something he found himself already running back on the deck. Thank God nobody noticed him coming or going. Then he would definitely have to explain himself. Panting he reached the top of the dribble and jumped on deck. 

„Oi! What are you doing over there?“ The child seemed to have heard him. As it turned around it's shiny blue eyes widened in shock. Without even considering answering his question it dived under water dragging a giant fish tale along. Now it was for Seijuurou being shocked. Just what... But he didn't have the time to even think till the end because the ship was suddenly shaken by an explosion. What the heck is going on? He wondered as he was sent flying overboard. Just what is happening? He was still thinking as his body hit the water. His vision went blurry as did his mind. Panicking he tried to catch a breath but all he could feel was water. No air whatsoever. His lungs were about to burst. Will I die here? He thought desperately. Then everything went black.

Everything around him was still impenetrably dark. But it wasn't the same no-way-out darkness of a dying person. The darkness surrounding Akashi right now was calm. Protecting. The reidhaired youth still could feel the water touching his body. It wasn't trying to kill him anymore though. Behaving more like a lover than a beast it was before soflty caressing the lower part of his body. Suddenly he felt a gentle, nearly hesitant touch on his lips. Then a warmth of another mouth cowering his. Salty and soft lips on his own. And a taste of vanilla. Where did it come from? Probably from the mouth of the other person. Salty vanilla? Was it even possible? Maybe he was dead and this was heaven or whatsoever and he had an angel kissing him awake like in one of those western fairy tales? Why the heck wasn't he able to open his eyes then? Akashi felt air reaching his lungs. So the person was trying to reanimate him. That meant he wasn't dead yet. Still not able to open the eyes though. Another share of air filled with that exotic taste. And his body wrapped by a strange warmth. It wasn't really warmth of the sun. Also it wasn't warmth of another human body. It reminded him of the sensation getting into cool water on a hot day. He welcomed this warmth. It was soothing. The third share. The water filling his lungs began to move upwards. Akashi had to cough. For a moment the others mouth left his so he could spit out the water. Still not enough. He still couldn't breathe freely. There was it again. The mouth which gave life. And which tasted like salt and vanilla. For a moment the redhair considered sticking his tongue into this mouth and invade it, research it with his own. He wondered if it was still the same taste down his throat. A strange thought for someone on the verge of dying. This much he could confess. But it wasn't like he regretted it. On the contrary. If he thought about it, such thoughts probably were the proof he was actually still alive. He was about to put it to action as the last share of air reached his lungs and he began coughing like crazy. It seemed like the water has been forced out of his lungs by that otherworldly but still tempting tasting air. After that he caught some deep breaths and finally opened his eyes. 

Akashis vision was still blurry but he managed to see a tiny silhouette and two shiny blue orbs looking down on him in some sort of relieve. „I'm glad you're safe...“ a melodious voice sounded in his ears. Then the weight from his body suddenly disappeared together with the soothing effect of the strange warmth. „W-wait!“, the redhair shouted with a hoarse breaking voice but the other party was nowhere to be found. Like it has never been there in the first place. Sounds of people approaching. Akashi managed to somehow turn his body on the stomach – ignoring it's awfully painful protests – and screamed for help. Soon enough he was on his way to a hospital. The warmth of the blankets lulled him to sleep. So much different from the one at the seashore. Moreover he still couldn't forget the melodious voice and the sensation of salt and vanilla in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is all for now...  
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes (I'm sure there are still plenty of them)  
> Do you guys think, this story has a future?


End file.
